


Our world

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: *You thought you knew life,you thought you knew the truth.**You thought you had seen everything,you thought you knew how to play the game**Well, think again,because in our world,nothing is like it seems to be!*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a J2 X-men style story, but not a crossover, so no X-men in this.

*You thought you knew life,

you thought you knew the truth.*

 

*You thought you had seen everything,

you thought you knew how to play the game*

 

*Well, think again,

because in our world, 

nothing is like it seems to be!*

 

 

Los Angeles, Summer 2010:

 

Jared, Jensen,Mark, Jim & Chad sat on their breakfast table together with Misha and a few seats away Eric with some people from the Convention. Mark stared at the scrambled eggs on his plate and felt everything inside of him revolting against the „food“. Since the little power blackout he caused accidentally last night, he hadn’t had a chance to get some much needed energy. Slowly he let his eyes wander around, behind his sunglasses ,in search of a power point. He didn’t want „normal food“. Jensen nudged him.

 

„Hey Mark, eat your eggs,“ he whispered. „The power blackout last night caught enough attention.“ Jim frowned.

 

„I’m not hungry.“ Suddenly he saw the saltshaker flying right in front of his eyes. 

 

„ Maybe you’ll like your eggs with some salt?“ Jared said with a smile on his face. Jensen caught the saltshaker before anyone could saw it flying. He looked at his friend, who looked as innocent as ever. Then they saw Eric giving them a reproachful side glance. 

 

„Oh, Eric is getting angry,“ Jim meant, without saying it loud. Chad was grinning.

 

„It isn’t easy to act normal if you’re not.“ Misha, who was the whole time occupied with his breakfast, looked up.

 

„But we should better act like everyone else or someone would lock us away or worst.“ Jim pulled a face.

 

„You can talk,“ he grumbled. „ You’re a freak like everyone of us.“

 

„Stop arguing,“ Jensen hissed. „That takes us nowhere.“

 

Suddenly Jim got up from his seat. „They’re coming, I can hear them.“

 

 

Everyone was on his feet in a minute and running up to their rooms. They hadn’t much time. As fast as they could they packed up their stuff, when Eric burst into the room where they finally met. 

 

„What the hell is going on here?“ he demanded to know.

 

„They found us. Again,“ Jim answered the question. „We must leave now. They’ll enter the hotel at every minute.“ 

Eric nodded and got his mobile out.

 

„Steve, we need the car on the backdoor right now.“

 

„Ok, I’m there.“ came the short answer.

 

As Eric turned back to the boys, Misha sat in front of his laptop with his hands lying on the keyboard, not moving and his eyes closed. On the screen numbers and letters were moving faster than anyone could read them.

 

„What is he doing?“ Eric asked concerned. They couldn’t waste precious time.

 

„He’s trying to buy us more time,“ Jared answered silently, holding Jensen’s hand in his. He’s hacking into their system.“

 

„I said that’s dangerous,“ Mark continued. „But he didn’t listen. Like always.“ 

Eric looked at the men one by one. No one, who was like them, would want to be caught by the M.E.F. ( Mutant Eliminating Force) and he could understand that they were frightened. Some of them more and some less. Mark, well, he never seemed frightened about anything or anyone. Jared one the other hand had experienced their cruelty and Eric thanked god, that Jensen was there to calm Jared in situations like this.

 

„We have to go now!,“ he ordered. „Misha come on!“ 

Misha blinked and opened his eyes. He was smiling. 

 

„ I deleted our files, so they have to start again.“

 

As fast as they could they made their way to the staircase. 

 

„And now?,“ Chad looked at Jim. „Stairs or elevator?“ Jim concentrated on the thoughts he could hear.

 

„Four of them in the elevator, two are coming up the stairs.“

 

„So stairs it is,“ Chad grinned. „I’ll be back in a min.“ Jensen blinked only once and it seemed as Chad hadn’t moved since then. 

 

„I hate it when you do that. Stopping the time.“ Chad laughed.

 

„But the two guys will never know what had hit them, when they wake up.“

 

Jensen sighed and walked right through the closed door. Jared opened the door and they followed Jensen down the stairs , out of the hotel through the backdoor and into the waiting car. The car doors closed behind them and they were on their way to the next airport. Jared snuggled against Jensen. He didn’t feel well. M.E.F. wouldn’t give up that easy. Jensen stroke his soft brown hair.

 

„Don’t worry, they’ll never get us.“

 

Jared smiled but wasn’t convinced.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at Los Angeles international airport, everything seemed alright. Chad sighed.

 

„Finally we got rid of them. I’m really, really glad when we’re back to Canada. We should never have done this trip.“

 

Yeah, you’re right,“ Jared agreed. „We’ll never be accepted like we are. They hate people like us.“

 

„Hey, it wasn’t that bad,“ Jensen meant. „ Well at least until...“

 

„... until the stupid midget caused the blackout.“ Mark finished the sentence, his eyes were sparkling dangerously in a shining crystal-blue.

„Is that what you wanted to say?“ Jim stood up from his seat. 

 

„ Hey, stop fighting. We must stick together or they’ll getting us sooner or later. All we have is each other.“ Silently they all agreed. No one else would ever help them. Except from Eric. They gathered their stuff and were ready to leave the car. Eric had planned everything.

 

„ I’ll get our tickets from the check in desk. Steve, you’ll take care of the them.“ So they left the car and entered the airport. Jared clung to Jensen’s arm. His bad feeling got worst. As they waited for Eric, Jim suddenly turned to the entrance.

 

„They here,“ the others heard him in their head. Mark looked around.

 

„Where? I’ll show them what a electric shock really is.“ Chad tried to find them between all the passengers.

 

„That’s Mark. Always ready for a fight.“

 

But then happened something that shocked everyone. No one had seen it coming. Some M.E.F. Agent had come very close and now threw a bucket full of water at Mark. Water was an enemy to electricity and so Mark felt to the ground with a painful cry and passed out. Suddenly they where surrounded by M.E.F. Agents. Now Jared panicked. He went pale and his hands were shaking. From one minute to the other the air seemed to vibrate, chairs, tables and other things started to shake, the window glass got cracks. Even the ground seemed to move. The passengers thought it was an earthquake and tried to get to safety. Jensen knew it was Jared and tried to prevent him from harming someone and most of all himself.

 

„Jared stop, calm down! I’ll protect you! Everything will be alright again! No one will harm you, I promise!“ But it was to no use. A neon lamp exploded above their heads. Jensen saw Steve getting Mark out of the airport through an emergency exit. Where Chad and Jim were, he didn’t knew. Misha showed up next to Jensen. 

 

„We have to leave, now!“ Jensen shook his head.

 

„I can’t leave Jared here.“ he looked around. „Turn the lights down.“ Misha nodded.

 

„I’ll try to contact the main system of the airport.“ he closed his eyes but Jensen knew with one look into Jared’s face, it was already to late. 

 

Misha, to the ground!“ he screamed and not a minute to late. The window glass burst with an awful bang. Suitcases and chairs were suddenly flying around with pieces of broken glass. A huge chaos accrued inside the airport. Jared was at the end of his strength, luckily Jensen caught him before he fell. Misha stood also up, a bleeding scratch on his forehead. When he turned around he was greeted by a face from his past. The M.E.F. Agent smiled at him.

 

„Jeff,“ Misha said.

 

„The first child,“ the man answered.

 

Jensen looked confused from Misha to the man and back, still holding Jared in his arms.

 

„You know him?“ he asked. 

 

Misha stared at the man as if by only looking at him he could stop him from doing anything but didn’t answer. Jeff smiled.

 

„Well, it seems that he never told you the truth.“ Jensen ignored him.

 

„You know him, Misha?“ he repeated in a dangerous low voice. Misha finally turned to him, an apologising look on his face.

 

„Yes, I do,“ he started. „ But I tried to forget everything that had to do with him. It seems I can’t.“ He sighed sadly.

 

„ You can’t because it was I who created you.“ Jeff said and he laughed as he saw the shock in Jensen’s face.

 

„He is „the first child“, the living, breathing part of our main computer system PX2. And everything went fine until he decided to be an independent human being, created a system crash and escaped.“

 

„I’m a human being, not a part of any computer!“ Misha yelled angry but Jeff only laughed again.

 

„You’re not. You are part of our computer system and PX2 wants you back.“ He waved at his men and they handcuffed all three boys. As soon as the handcuffs locked around his wrists Jensen felt his strength fading.

 

„These are special handcuffs, you have no chance to escape.“ Jeff explained as they were forced to climb into an empty van and Jensen thanked god that Jared was still unconscious.

 

„So they never hunted us,“ Jensen began as they started their journey. „It was ever you they wanted?“ Misha nodded slowly.

 

„I’m sorry. I never meant to involve you all in this.“ He looked at Jared, lying in Jensen’s lap. „Especially not him. He had gone through enough caused by this men.“ Jensen softly stroke Jared’s brown hair, then looked up to Misha again with a determined glance.

 

„If everything’s happen to him, I’ll...kill you.“ There was a long silence until Misha spoke again.

 

„You should keep that in mind, because if PX2 takes me over again, the Misha you know will be dead. I fear I can’t fight him again.“ 

 

In a save distant a bike followed the van. Chad was driving it.

 

„Maybe I should stop the time“ he thought.

 

„No, not a good idea,“ Jim answered from behind him. „You’re the only one who could move during this period. I can’t help you if anything goes wrong.“ Chad sighed.

 

„But what then? I wish Mark would be with us.“

 

At the same time in a Los Angeles hospital:

 

„No sir, stop! You can’t use the defibrillator!“ the nurse was close to hysterics as she saw Steve approaching the unconscious men, after he had turned the defibrillator to full power. Eric stayed calm and didn’t let the nurse enter the room.

 

„Trust me, that’s exactly what he needs.“ he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after Steve had used the defibrillator, Mark opened his eyes and grinned as he saw Steve’s face.

 

„Thanks for the snack.“ Steve smiled.

 

Welcome back, Mark.“ Mark looked around and saw Eric. Slowly he sat up.

 

„Where’re the others?“ he asked while walking out of the hospital, leaving a totally confused nurse behind.

 

„M.E.F. caught Misha, Jared and Jensen at the airport,“ Eric informed him. „Chad and Jim escaped but we don’t know where they are.“ Suddenly Mark stopped and it seemed as if he was thinking.

 

„What’s up?“ Steve asked. Mark turned to him.

 

„It’s Jim, he needs my help. Chad is with him. They found the M.E.F. H.Q..“ Eric nodded.

 

„Then go. If you need our help, just call.“ Mark took the offered mobile from Paul.

 

„We will,“ he answered and then he was gone, running as fast as light.

 

 

Outside Los Angeles, an empty military base:

Chad and Jim were outside, seeing their friends walk into one of the empty buildings. Chad turned to Jim.

 

„Where’s Mark?,“

 

„He’s coming, almost here.“ Jim turned his attention back to the building.

 

„We must do something. Fast. They’re in danger.“ Mark kneeled down next to them.

 

„Good to see you. And now, are we going in and kick some asses?“ Chad laughed silently.

 

„Mark is back.“

 

„Yes,“ Jim continued. „But first someone had to get this electric fence out of our way.“ Mark grinned.

 

„No problem, I’m still hungry.“ He stepped forth and laid his hands at the fence. His eyes began to glow crystal blue and the fence melted under his hands until a hole appeared, big enough to slip through. Silently, like shadows in the night, they crept to the building they had seen their friends walk in. Chad opened the door.

 

„Soon they’ll wish they had never met us,“ Mark whispered.

 

 

Deep down under the military base:

 

Jeff led his prisoners into a huge room. The only thing in there was PX2, a giant computer, looking in the dim light, like a monster out of a horror movie. Jensen, who supported Jared with his arm around his waist, couldn’t believe what he saw. Jared looked at the computer with a frightened look and Jensen could feel the air stared to swing again. 

 

„You don’t have to be frightened, Jared. I’m here. No one will harm you.“ Jensen whispered and Jared calmed down a bit. Jeff turned to him.

 

„He’s right. For now. Then first I have to deal with our little runaway.“ Two of his men led Misha in front PX2.

 

„PX2,“ Jeff spoke to the computer. „ We’ve found your missing part and I think you want him back.“ Suddenly cables were shooting in Misha’s direction, like tentacles, getting a hold of him and gouge their ends into Misha’s neck and both forearms. Misha tried to free himself but it was to no use, PX2 was stronger. Jared couldn’t look any longer and turned away, burying his face at Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Above them, Mark, Chad and Jim made their way through the darkness until suddenly Jim broke down, screaming in pain and holding his head with both hands.

 

„Noooo!!!!! Stop, you kill him!!!!!!!“

 

 

„What happened? Are you ok?“ Chad asked concerned. Jim looked up to his friends, the pain clearly shown in his eyes.

 

„I’m ok, but Misha isn’t. I felt someone’s trying to kill him. Not physically but psychically. He’s getting weaker, can’t defend himself anymore.“

 

„Than we must hurry and free them,“ Mark said and helped Jim up. „How are the others?“ Jim closed his eyes. „Jensen and Jared are ok. For now. Jared is frighten. He knows what this men are capable off.“ Soon they found the entrance to the secret M.E.F. H.Q. under their feet. Jim stopped Mark from pushing the handle down.

 

„There’re two guards behind the door.“ Chad smiled. 

 

„Well, let me handle them.“ Jim and Mark nodded. It was better to stay undetected.

 

 

Meanwhile PX2 had finished his work. Misha stood motionless in front of the computer cabled with him through various cables, his face emotionless and his eyes lost every spark of life. Jared slowly approached his friend.

 

„Misha, talk to me! You...you can’t let him win! Please fight, stay with us!“ he begged.

 

„Your request can not been answered,“ came the answer, but it didn’t sound like Misha’s voice. Jensen dragged Jared away from him.

 

„It’s no use. You can’t help him.“ Jeff laughed.

 

„You’re right. And now I turn my attention to you. I’m sure we’ll have a great time.“ With these words they dragged them into another room, where two huge cages, made of plexiglass, stood side by side. Through the glass, running in fine lines, was electricity. Jeff locked both of them in one cage each.

 

„You can’t escape these cages, so don’t even try. I have something to do first but I come back soon.“ He left with his men and the two where alone. Jared tried to get out by using his skills but the only thing happened was that the cage was shacking slightly. The glass didn’t break. Jensen laid his hands against the glass between them. 

 

„Jared stop,“ he said softly. „Don’t waste your strength. You can’t break through the glass.“ Jared laid his hands against Jensen’s. Jensen could see the fear in his eyes.

 

„I wish you could hold me, comfort me and tell me everything would be alright again.“ Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. „I need to feel you.“ Jensen looked at Jared. His heart ached. He wanted nothing more then to comfort Jared and made him feel better. Maybe, just maybe, if he could concentrate enough and put enough strength into his effort, he could make it through the glass. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task, feeling the glass slowly gave away. The electricity hurt him, but he didn’t give up. If he stopped now, it would be his end for sure. Jensen heard Jared begging him to stop but he didn’t and finally he made it through. As soon as he opened his eyes, his legs didn’t support him anymore and he fell into Jared’s arms, who hold him tight.

 

„You’re crazy, Jensen. Totally mad,“ Jared whispered between tears. „But I love.“

 

„I love you too.“ Jensen answered, feeling safe and warm in Jared’s embrace.

 

 

Jim opened the door and peered into the corridor.

 

„Seems like we’ve found the right way.“ Mark pushed him through the door and Chad followed them.

 

„Let’s find our friends and leave.“


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff looked at the screen in front of him, smiling to himself.

 

„What have we here? Someone had slipped through our net.“ He typed something on his keyboard.

 

„PX2, take care of the intruders. Don’t let them escape.“ Then he turned away and left.

 

 

Jared held Jensen in his arms and watched how his chest slowly rose and felt. Jensen had closed his eyes to recover and it seemed as if he was sleeping. Jared sighed. Jensen was his life, he couldn’t even think of living without him. Since the first day, they had met, he knew it. Jensen gave him the strength to live this life, accept who he was and he had begun to enjoy the fact that he was different from others. Until now. Jared was not frighten to lose his life but he wanted to protect Jensen from any harm. He couldn’t see him in pain.

 

„What would I do without you?“ he asked himself.

 

Probably living a happy life fare away from here,“ came the answer from Jensen. Jared nudged him, half smiling.

 

„Don’t say that. Without you I would be lost.“ Jensen snuggled closer to Jared.

 

„Could you do me a favour?“

 

„Yes, what?“ Jensen opened his eyes to look into Jared’s brown ones.

 

„Kiss me.“ Jared bend his head down and they kissed passionately. At this moment Jeff entered the room again.

 

„How sweet,“ he teased.“ But I’m really sad that I have to part you two lovebirds.“ He pointed at Jensen. „You come with me,“ he commanded. „Since this cage couldn’t hold you, I fear I have to test another method on you.“ Jared held Jensen tight.

 

No, I won’t allow you to take him with you,“ he said determined, his eyes flashing with anger. Jeff wasn’t impressed.

 

„You’re in no position to demand anything.“ Jensen freed himself from Jared’s embrace.

 

„It’s ok, I’ll be alright.“ Jared shook his head wildly.

 

„No, you’ll not! They’ll hurt you! I know it.“ Jensen smiled and kissed Jared a last time.

 

„Better me than you.“ Someone opened the cage and Jensen walked out, then they closed it again. Before Jensen left the room with Jeff, he looked back, seeing Jared crying again.

 

„I’ll be coming back to you,“ he vowed to himself.

 

 

Chad, Jim and Mark entered a dark room.

 

„Seems that no one is here,“ Chad meant. Suddenly someone grabbed his right arm hard. The light went up a bit and they could see that it was Misha. Jim sighed.

 

„Misha, you really scared us.“ But Misha stayed motionless.

 

„Intruders caught,“ he said in a monotonously voice. Mark rose his hands and aimed at the computer behind his friend but Jim laid a hand on one of his arms.

 

„We have to find another way. You’ll may injure Misha if you destroy the computer.“

 

Mark lowered his hands and turned his head to Jim.

 

„What else could we do?“ Chad tried to free his arm from Misha’s grab.

 

„Hey, don’t argue, help me!“ Jim walked over to him. Mark followed slowly behind.

 

„ I could break the current,“ he suggested. Jim shook his head.

 

„Let me try something else first.“ He closed his eyes and concentrated to get a contact with Misha. If he was still there. Precious minutes past by.

 

„Do you think Jim can reach him?“ Mark asked. Chad looked closely at Jim.

 

„I hope so.“ Then he felt the pressure on his arm slowly fading and when he looked at Misha’s hand, he saw that it was opening but it seemed with great effort. As he lifted his head and gazed at Misha, he saw tears streaming down his friend’s face. Jim blinked.

 

„Hurry, pull out the cables!“ he yelled. Mark looked in confusion and disbelief at him.

 

„But that will hurt him.“ 

 

„Yes, but he says it’s ok. He trusts us.“ Jim answered and grabbed one of the cables at Misha’s forearm.

 

 

Jensen was let into a huge white room, that seemed to be a laboratory. He turned around to face Jeff, who had walked behind him.

 

„There’s nothing you have that can hold me here.“ Jeff just smiled and Jensen felt chills running up and down his spine. Was there really something he couldn’t escape from? Jeff pointed at a metallic door with a temperature controller.

 

„You can’t escape if you can’t move,“ he said and was satisfied to see the horror mirrored in Jensen’s face. He opened the door leading to a small room behind. It’s walls were already covered with ice. Two men pushed Jensen in and the door closed behind him. Jensen’s fists banged against the door desperately.

 

„You’re insane! Let me out, you can’t do this!“

 

„I show you that I can.“ Jeff turned the temperature controller at minus thirty degree, showing no emotion as he left the laboratory, leaving Jensen in his cold prison.

 

 

Jared wandered around in his cage like a locked up animal as suddenly a ice-cold breeze hit him and for a moment he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore. Supported from the glass he looked into the darkness of the room. 

 

„Jensen,“ he whispered trying to catch his breath.

 

 

Jensen slid down to the floor with his back at one wall. Little clouds appeared before him as he tried to breathe properly. It was so cold now that he hadn’t even the strength to shiver. His whole body seemed to get slowly numb, he felt paralysed. But the worst was that he felt a growing need for sleep. He knew he couldn’t fight this feeling much longer as it grew more and more.


	5. Chapter 5

Misha opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

 

„Thank you,“ he whispered exhausted and barely able to stand alone on his feet. Chad supported him with an arm around his waist. He smiled at him.

 

„No problem, that’s what friends are for.“ he answered. Misha looked at the door. 

 

„You must find Jared and Jensen before it is to late.“ Jim nodded.

 

„But what about you?“

 

I’ll stay with him,“ Chad suggested. „We’ll wait for you here.“ Mark handed him the mobile over.

 

It’s better you wait outside. And call Eric.“ As they turned to the door, it was blocked by Jeff and his men.

 

„Well, you didn’t think, you could escape this easily, did you?“ But Mark wasn’t impressed.

 

„Do you think, you can survive my wrath?“ He raised his hands and a blue glowing ball of electricity formed between his palms. This time no one stopped him. „I don’t think so.“ Jeff tried to escape but it was already to late. The released energy hit the men full force and went off in a blinding explosion. After this none of them stood anymore and half the wall was gone, where only seconds before the door was. The boys left as quickly as possible, not caring if any of the men were still alive or not. Chad and Misha made their way out and Jim and Mark went to search for Jared and Jensen.

 

„Can you hear anything,“ Mark asked concerned and was even more worried when he saw the expression on Jims face.

 

„Jared I can here clearly...“ Jim answered slowly. “...but Jensen, he’s fading.“ It was time to make a decision. „ Mark, you’re the fastest from both of us. Go and find Jensen. I free Jared.“ Mark nodded and was off before Jim could even blink. Hoping it wasn’t to late, he turned in the direction he could hear Jareds thoughts from. It didn’t take him long to find the room where Jared was locked in the cage. In no time he had opened it and Jared stumbled into his arms.

 

„Where’s Jensen? Have you found him? Is he alright?“ Jared was definitely in panic and nothing Jim could say could ease it. Marks thoughts confirmed the bad feeling he had. Jared became slowly desperate because Jim didn’t answer any questions.

 

„ Please, you know where he is! Show me the way!“ Jim sighed. Sooner or later Jared had to learn the truth.

 

 

As they reached the laboratory the door to the cooling chamber was wide open, the handle melt. Mark stood there, his face showing nothing. From the position Jared was in he had to go round the open door to see Jensen but Mark didn’t let him pass. Suddenly Steve and appeared out of nowhere and went into the cooling chamber.

 

„Please get Jared out of here,“ they heard Steves voice from the inside.

 

„No!!!!“ Jared screamed, tears started to run down his cheeks and he tried to pass Mark once again but it was in vain. Mark grabbed him at the shoulders to stop him. 

 

„You can’t do anything for him.“ he said in a sad voice and together with Jim he dragged him out of the laboratory.

 

„NO!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!! JJJEEENNN!!!! Jareds screams were echoing through the corridors. Half way out, Jim suddenly stopped.

 

„What’s up?“ Mark asked. Jim turned to him.

 

„Jeff is still alive.“ Jareds eyes were burning with hatred. 

 

„He’ll pay,“ he whispered in a dangerous low voice and before his friends could react he was gone, but not in the direction they had come from.

 

 

Outside, Mark and Jim met Chad again.

 

„Where’s Misha?“ Jim asked. Chad looked a little bit uneasy.

 

„I don’t know.“ Mark couldn’t believe his ears.

 

„What you lost him?“

 

„No, he just said he had forgotten something and went back in.“ Chad defended himself and then he saw Jared and Misha coming out of the M.E.F. building. „There he is.“ Mark and Jim turned around.

Jims face turned pale, as the pictures of what the two had done floated through his mind but he said nothing. Only minutes later Steve came out as well.

 

„I’ll drive you to our hotel and you can wait there. Eric will stay here until...“ he stopped. „By the way, did anyone of you went back into the M.E.F. H.Q. after I sent you out?“ No answer.

 

„Why?“ Chad finally asked.

 

„Because I found the man who caught Misha, Jared and Jensen. He was strangled with a handful of cables and every bone in his body was broken and strangely twisted.“ Silence. Jim looked on the ground. He knew to well who did it.

 

 

Two month later, a private hospital somewhere in Switzerland:

Jim walked slowly through the corridor and was soon greeted by Eric.

 

„Well, I’m surprised you come alone.“ Jim faked a smile. He wasn’t so happy with the situation.

 

„We couldn’t come all together, not unless you want Jared to find out that Jensen is still alive.“ Eric sighed.

 

„I now it’s hard for you all to lie to him, but it’s better this way. Believe me.“ Jim only nodded.

 

„Can I see him now?“ Eric turned around and opened the door to one of the rooms. Jim walked in and Eric closed the door behind him, leaving Jensen and Jim alone. Jim made his way to the bed. Slowly he sat down in the chair beside the bed and took a closer look at his friend. Jensen was still comatose but it looked like he was sleeping peacefully and would wake up any minute. But Jim knew that wasn’t true. It would take a long fight for Jensen until he would finally open his eyes again. Hopefully he would have the strength. The mutant part of Jensen had dangerously suffered under the cold and if it wouldn’t regenerate itself then Jensen wouldn’t make it. Jim sighed and closed his eyes.

 

„Hey, what a sad face. I’m not dead yet.“ Jim opened his eyes in surprise but Jensen was still sleeping.

 

„You’re talking to me telepathic?“ he asked the same way. „How can that be?“ Jensen laughed.

 

„How should I know, I’m lying here in a coma if you remember.“ Jim got serious again.

 

„How are you? You’re ok?“ he heard a heavy sigh.

 

„I’m tiered. Everything is so confusing...and it hurts, it’s burning through my veins...I want to wake up but I can’t.“ Jim laid his hand on Jensen’s.

 

„I know you have the strength to make it. Think about Jared.“ For a minute or so Jensen said nothing.

 

„Jim?“

 

„Yes.“

 

„Please tell him that I love him and always will.“

 

„You can tell him that yourself, when you wake up.“

 

 

 

Okinawa, Japan, one year later:

 

„Hey, here is the sushi boy,“ Chad yelled from the door into the hotel room, five bowls with sushi balancing on a tray. Mark looked from the couch up to him.

 

„Just in time, but you don’t have to get me some.“ Chad smiled.

 

It’s not for you, it’s for our special guest.“ he glanced to the bedroom door. „How is Jared?“ Jim sighed.

 

„Same as ever. He refused to leave the room and hadn’t speak since...you know since when.“ Chad shook his head and turned to Misha, who was, like ever, occupied with his laptop.

 

„Hey, earth to Misha,“ Chad laughed. „Come on, eating.“ Misha blinked and then got up to get some sushi. Chad nudged him playfully.

 

„If we would not take care of you, you would probably starving one day.“ A knock on the door distracted them all from eating. Chad stood up, opened the door and someone walked in. Mark smiled at the visitor.

 

„Glad you are back.“

 

„He’s in the bedroom,“ Jim added. 

 

The visitor turned to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. Silently he walked in. Jared stood by the window staring out. He winced as he felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around. His eyes suddenly grew wide in surprise and sudden happiness and he flung himself into the open arms of the visitor, his lips forming the first word since a year.

 

„Jensen.“ Jensen hold Jared tight and kissed the top of his soft brown hair.

 

„Don’t cry, I’m here and I’ll never leave you again.“

 

*-*

Forever Love Forever Dream

Only overflowing thoughts of love

Please bury all of the terrible, sorrowful time

Oh tell me why

All I see is blue in my heart

Will you stay with me

Until the winds pass

All my tears overflow again

Forever Love Forever Dream

Be with me this way

Please hold my trembling heart until dawn

Oh stay with me

(lyrics from X/Anime)

*-*


End file.
